


Gettin' Doc-blocked

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, Just nothing but smut, Just smut, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, really steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: V and Viktor are having a steamy time on the couch in his clinic when they get interrupted by Jackie.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Gettin' Doc-blocked

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just a short drabble, but here's one for my people, the thirsty hoes

Viktor had lost track of time. There was hardly anything else that mattered in that moment anyway. All he knew was the feeling of his hands digging into the leather couch beneath him. Occasionally, his head would lean back, banging against the back or briefly against the fenced divider. The air filled with his heavy breathing and the slick sounds of his arousal being teased.

A gentle hand rested along his thigh while the other held his cock steady as V dragged her tongue along the side. Small, breathy moans left her as she took him into her mouth. He made sure to look at her for as long as he could. She would shut her eyes and lose herself in pleasing him, taking his cock as deep as she could into her mouth all agonizingly slow.

Her already full lips seemed to look even fuller when around his cock, when sucking and kissing his tip, when her tongue would swirl around his tip as she'd look at him enticingly. His knuckles went white, his head dipping again.

"Fuuuuck, V..." He growled, tangling fingers into her luscious locks. "You just don't quit."

"Mmm," she hummed low, slowly pulling him out of her mouth and stroking her hand over the head. "Can't help myself when you taste so good."

"Fuck..."

"Were you wanting me to stop?" She teased, smirking at him.

"Don't you dare," he groaned, his grasp on her hair tightening.

With a playful smile, she dragged her tongue across the tip and continued to suck him nice and slow. She let his dick slide deep into her throat, being sure to swallow. As her throat tightened around him, Vik let out a hiss, tugging at her hair to keep her there a moment longer. V slowly pulled away, trying to remember how to breathe.

They made eye contact for a moment. God, she loved how his skin would have a thin sheen of sweat when hot and bothered like this, how his cheeks would get just a little redder and how his lips would part very slightly. She loved hearing him try so hard not to make a sound but failing, his soft moans coming out in light Huff's or deep grumbles.

His voice had been starting to rise a little, to show his urgency, his rise in pleasure. He was getting close to his climax, she could tell, so she did not stop. Her breathing became labored, more Huff's and muffled moans leaving her. His hand began to guide her head by tugging her hair down, and she could not say no to those beautifully built muscles of his.

His chest began to rise and fall quickly, his hip buckling beneath her as he readied himself, feeling the sensations flowing through him, building up, almost, almost—

The doors to the clinic suddenly swung open, startling them both. "Vik! _Mano_ , you around?" V pulled away from his dick, her lips smacking in a _pop_ as she looked up at Vik. They stared at each other wide eyed and slack jawed as they realized what was going on.

"J-Jackie?" He called out, "thought I locked that door." He motioned V to get up, standing up as well and fumbling with his pants.

"Used Misty's pass, ‘cuz—" his shuffling footsteps paused, "where the hell are you?"

V looked at him and put a finger against her lips, shaking her head. She quickly wiped her mouth with the hem of her shirt, and Vik's eyes trailed to her belly involuntarily.

He cleared his throat. "I'm changing, be out in a sec."

"Been doing some training?" Jackie chuckled, walking over to the punching bag.

V brought a hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter as Vik's lips twitched. "Yeah, some good old training." He then took his glasses off, running his hands over his face and taking a deep breath.

Viktor gave V one last glance, seeing that she was trying hard to keep her shit together. He shook his head, amused but _definitely_ frustrated. Stepping out from behind the divider, he went to greet Jackie, clasping his hand in a shake. "You needin' somethin?" He asked, praying to anything that could hear him that it would be quick.

"Misty's been telling me you've been cooped up in here all day, _mano._ Came to bust your ass and bust you out."

Well, shit.

"Ah, don't worry about this old man, Jack," he waved it off, just _knowing_ that V was probably still laughing. "I've finished my work, just needed time to uh... Wind down," he gestured to the punching bag.

"Nothing a few drinks can't do," Jackie laughed, nudging him in the shoulder. "Misty and I were just heading out, maybe we can call V to join us."

"No!" He reacted too quickly, then eared his throat, avoiding Jackie's confused gaze. "I mean, uh, no thank you, I... I'm thinkin I oughta head home, a little drained after today."

Jackie humphed. "Not _too_ drained I hope."

_Not drained enough._

Viktor cleared his throat again, "I'll join you next time. Promise."

Jackie stared at him a moment then raised his hands in defeat, stepping backward a bit. "Gonna hold you to that, Doc. Gotta get you outta here and maybe find you a nice _chica_ while we're at it."

A nervous laugh rumbled out of Viktor, "We'll see about that. Later, Jack."

"Later, _mano_ ," he pointed at him, finally stepping out through the doors.

Vik took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Soon, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind as V stepped up behind him, her chest shaking with muffled laughter.

"Wind down?" She repeated, grinning. "I'd say you're a little wound _up_ right now."

Without warning, Viktor turned around in her hold and looked down at her with a raised brow. "And what are you gonna do about that, sweetheart?" V's eyes widened slightly. "'Cause I think we left our conversation hangin'."

That little spark of arousal returned in her gaze as she took him by the shirt. She leaned up, bringing her face close to his, "Why don't you come and _tell_ me all the things you want me to do?" She pulled away from him without so much as a kiss, tugging him back toward the couch.

Viktor looked her up and down from behind, biting his lip. To say his cock twitched with arousal at the thought would be an understatement.


End file.
